1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that plays a game by using bet such as a coin, and to a control method of the gaming machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a facility in which a gaming machine (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 44) such as a slot machine is placed, a player bets bet such as a coin and a bill on the gaming machine, and thereby can play a game provided by the gaming machine concerned.
For example, every time when the player bets the bet on the slot machine, and presses a start switch, the slot machine executes a unit game in which a plurality of symbols arranged on a display are rearranged. Then, when a combination of the symbols rearranged on the display becomes a predetermined combination, the slot machine provides a payout corresponding to the combination concerned.
The slot machine also performs payout called jackpot. Specifically, the slot machine reserves, as bet for the jackpot, a part of the bet bet on the slot machine. Then, at predetermined timing, the slot machine decides whether or not to provide a payout for the jackpot, and provides a payout of the bet reserved for the jackpot in the case of deciding to provide a payout.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,697
Patent Document 3: United States Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003/0069073
Patent Document 4: European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1192975
Patent Document 5: U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,483
Patent Document 6: U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,730
Patent Document 7: U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,088
Patent Document 8: U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,981
Patent Document 9: U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,896
Patent Document 10: U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,016
Patent Document 11: U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,820
Patent Document 12: U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,482
Patent Document 13: U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,731
Patent Document 14: U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,957
Patent Document 15: U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048
Patent Document 16: U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,402
Patent Document 17: U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013
Patent Document 18: U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709
Patent Document 19: European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 0631798
Patent Document 20: German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4137010
Patent Document 21: United Kingdom Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2326830
Patent Document 22: German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3712841
Patent Document 23: U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,638
Patent Document 24: U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,980
Patent Document 25: U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,909
Patent Document 26: U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,303
Patent Document 27: U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,409
Patent Document 28: U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,533
Patent Document 29: U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,817
Patent Document 30: U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,704
Patent Document 31: U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,707
Patent Document 32: U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728
Patent Document 33: European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1302914
Patent Document 34: U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,459
Patent Document 35: U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,700
Patent Document 36: International Application Laid-Open No. WO03/083795
Patent Document 37: German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3242890
Patent Document 38: European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 0840264
Patent Document 39: German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10049444
Patent Document 40: International Application Laid-Open No. WO04/095383
Patent Document 41: European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1544811
Patent Document 42: U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963
Patent Document 43: European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1477947
Patent Document 44: European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1351180